


SOWPODS

by ala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ala/pseuds/ala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a game; it's war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOWPODS

**Author's Note:**

> A random little ficlet prompted by my mother of all people. Unbeta'd.

The four combatants glared at each other, each determined to give nothing away. They had waited for this rematch for a long time; honor was at stake, et cetera et cetera, and no one was prepared to lose.

“Now gentlemen, as agreed upon, we will follow the official rules as published in the accompanying manual,” Pepper Potts told the other players. “In addition, we will add the rules we decided upon after last time. We will only use English, not French or Elvish or old Norse or what have you. Cheating is strictly prohibited. This is a game of strategy and intellect. Use of magic will _not_ be tolerated.”

The last bit was aimed at Loki, who was looking like he was completely bored with the proceedings. Everyone around the table and in the room knew differently. They knew how much Loki thirsted for revenge.

“Sif,” Pepper continued, “you are charged with alerting us to any use of magic.” Sif gave a smart salute from where she was chatting on the sofa with Natasha. Loki turned to her with a look of wounded betrayal. She shrugged.

“Tony,” Pepper now turned to her partner, “take JARVIS out of your ear.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” sputtered the billionaire genius. Pepper merely stared at him until he pulled a miniscule device from his ear and placed it on the table. She continued to look expectantly until he took the device’s twin from the other ear. Pepper swept both up into a tissue and stuffed them in a pocket lest one happened to find its way ‘accidentally’ back to Tony.

“JARVIS, you are not to provide assistance to anyone at this table unless a word is challenged. Then you will be called upon to settle the challenge based upon the word list.”

“Of course Ms. Potts,” the AI replied from one of his many speakers.

“Now,” she rattled the purple bag she was holding, “who would like to select the first tile?”

“What, aren’t you going to warn off Legolas here?” Tony asked petulantly.

Pepper smiled, showing two rows of very white teeth. “Of course not. Natasha already spoke to him. He knows what will happen if he attempts to make up words again.” 

Beside her Clint gulped audibly and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

“If there are no more interruptions,” a pointed look at Tony, “then we may begin. Loki, how about you select the first tile.”

The trickster reached into the bag and pulled out a tile. “E,” he declared, showing the tile to the other players.

Tony and Pepper pulled out an M and an S respectively.

“Hah, I go first,” Clint crowed when he pulled out an A. He made a show of selecting his seven letters.

“Well you will undoubtedly need any advantage you can get,” Loki responded snidely as he snatched the bag to select his own tiles.

“Boys, behave,” Pepper admonished.

The fifth battle in the Great Avengers Scrabble War had begun. 


End file.
